Pour yourself all over me
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: Post Under Fire based on a prompt. Later that night, Detective Kate and "Fireman" Rick made their own pyrophilia video called "GUNS N' HOSES"


A/N: Based on a tweet that later became a prompt from Dia (AKA Fembot77) post Under Fire.

"Later that night, Detective Kate and "Fireman" Rick made their own pyrophilia video called "GUNS N' HOSES"

* * *

**I am a fire, you're gasoline,**

**Come pour yourself all over me.**

* * *

"Camera ready?"

Beckett pulled the coat around her tighter, adjusting the high collar at her ears. She tugged the knotted belt, made sure it clung to her narrow waist as closely as possible, rocking onto her heels, "Yeah, just adjusting the focus and - wow." She froze, and didn't give a shit about the fact she might be drooling.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow, dropped a hand to the tiny metal clips at his hip and ran his palm up the rough braces that covered his bare chest. "Like what you see?" Castle pulled the helmet a little lower on his head and winked.

_Definitely drooling._

He stood before her in very little. Tight black pants with neon yellow, little flashes of silver here and there, his body confined and calling for her touch.

Kate shook her head at his question, felt the low simmer of arousal build to a full flame that licked out across her skin and she crossed the distance between them, half the room eaten up by her eager steps.

Stopping in front of Castle, his head still dipped low in a swagger of bravado so intoxicating that little flickers of electricity raced to the peaks of her nipples, made them rise and graze her coat, she shivered. The feeling shot out hard between her legs, tickling at the backs of her knees, making her steps shaky.

He reached for her, fingers at the knot that held her white trench coat cinched tight about her waist. He didn't tug the belt loose as she expected, he didn't pull on the chrome buckle or start unbuttoning as she anticipated.

Instead, with his palm spread wide, Castle circled her hip, splayed his fingers at the base of her spine - fingertips flaring out over her tailbone - and he pulled her in fast and hard to his chest.

A wall of familiar _want_ that she collided with, crushed against him.

A breathless gasp escaped her and Kate flicked her eyes up, having to drag them from the slight sheen of sweat that lay over his skin - branding her fingertips where they touched.

Her hands moved to the straps of the braces holding up his pants, clinging on to hold herself upright. Exhilaration heady and all consuming, coming fast, nipping at her heels.

"You don't like _this_?" He asked again, grit burning through the words, his mouth opened on the sweet curve of her neck, his tongue dipping below the collar of her coat. Sucking on her skin.

"No." Kate hummed, stuttered when he moved his free hand, let it climb her thigh and slip under the hem. Her lips parting around the bone and muscles of his chest, kisses skimming, teeth grazing and she felt a rush of saliva seep hotly over her tongue.

Tasting him slowly Kate licked a path to his ear, "No, I don't _like_ it." She snapped the brace, felt the clap of elastic land on his chest, catching his nipple - the hard shudder rolling through Castle's entire body.

"I'm a little bit - " she hummed directly into his ear, the tip of her nose nudging the helmet from his head " -_ in love_ with it."

The clatter of plastic on wooden flooring broke the silence.

His head snapped up, eyes dark and full of rolling thunder, he clutched at the back of her neck and brought her mouth to his with crushing force. Her teeth caught his lip and he hissed, hoisted her leg higher, lifted her, growled her name into the cavern of her mouth and -

Oh, god, _yes_.

She shivered, felt molten excitement tear through her, lingering just inches from his hands as they slid under her coat once more. The naked curve of her ass startled his eyes open, the flick of his lashes soft over hers and Kate opened her own eyes to find him staring.

Hungry. Awed.

Castle dipped her, and her back met the bed with such finesse and ease that for the briefest moment she forgot it was a fantasy, that Castle wasn't a Fireman coming to her rescue. Her yearning so stark and vivid within her that bringing it to life was electrifying.

He wore it well - the persona - she knew he would, which was why she had agreed.

And his own request had been so simple. Sweet.

_"You, my detective. Just you."_

The coat had been a guess, a fucking brilliant one judging by the hard, thick feel of him pressing at her pelvis as he lay over her. Yet now his eyes startled open in shock to find her naked beneath it.

Yes, yes she was naked, eager, aching for him. She just wanted his hands on her body, skin to skin. The smell of him all over her flesh.

The video was - was -

"Kate, get this off." Castle demanded, yanking at the belt she had triple knotted - idiot - and her eyes danced over his chest once more.

"You too." She pushed at the black and yellow, ran her hands over his skin, palms climbing his back, nails rasping. "I want -"

He swallowed her words, snaked a hand out into the darkness and drew it back with something shining in his grip.

She heard the tear before she felt his hands on her, heard the snip and the roughened roar of protesting material as Castle cut her belt and tore the coat from her body.

"That was fucking expensive." Kate snarled, retaliating by shoving the braces down his arms, trapping and tangling his hands as he fought to get free. "And you look like a stripper in that outfit."

She wasn't complaining. The tightness of the material showed off every flare of definition in his long, thick legs. The bareness of his chest and low dip of the waist exemplifying every muscle and curve.

He grunted against her lips, still on his knees and leaning over her, trying to get his hands free, but she was quicker. Dexterous fingers slunk inside the mock fireman's pants he wore, finding him, too, naked beneath the black swathe that barely covered him, clinging to _every_ inch.

"I hope to god you didn't _rent_ these." She hissed, both hands sliding around him.

"No," he choked out, "I _own_ it."

From root to tip she claimed him, thumb sweeping his shaft in slow circles and she held him like a weapon. A slow draw. Her fingers on the trigger.

Kate worked him with ease, feeling the hard velveteen length of him twitch and quiver in time with his pulse, hardening more and more with every pounding heartbeat under her loving touch.

Castle freed his hands too quickly though and with startling speed he grabbed her elbows, let the ruined Burberry pool behind her and he pulled Kate with him, up onto her knees.

Castle thumbed the tips of her nipples, light sweeps and then harder, rougher strokes making her muscles clench and her head swim. He touched his mouth to the sensitive peaks and sucked hard, rolling his tongue and swallowing down the taste of her arousal.

"Go- good." She shuddered.

"And the coat?" Mouth leaving a wet trail, he pulled her hands away, catching his hips halfway through a frantic thrust and slowing himself down. He tilted her chin, angled her face for his kiss. "I'll buy you a new one."

Like hell he would, she bought her own damn clothes.

Kate pushed his pants down with a growl, giving herself just enough space to reach around and squeeze his ass, her biting grip becoming her leverage.

Rigid between them, his erection sprang up instantly, hard and curving towards his stomach. Her eyes dropped, covetous desire luminescent in the haze of brown and green, her voice urgent.

"Now."

Kate pushed him back, following, climbing into his lap and slipping her fingers between them. She crawled all over him, claimed and pulled, stroked, caressed until she could take no more and the smear of her own need was slick against his thighs.

Sinking down on him with a groan, she took him inside, riding every iron inch with a stuttered gasp until her head touched his shoulder and their hips kissed, knees holding tight to his thighs.

Kate stayed there, flexing around him, holding him deep, her mouth moving over the warmth of his skin, giving up silent words to their profound connection.

With a sigh she shimmied, circled to let herself feel the full girth and scope of where and _how_ he filled her. Her eyes slamming closed and lips parted.

He jerked up into her, hands roaming her back and even as she pushed him down flat on the bed - gained the upper hand and controlled the speed - Castle pulled her with him until she lay flat over his chest, her nipples pricking him aggressively.

Kate rose up and slunk down, reached for his hands and held on tight. Their palms open, fingers interlocked and squeezing.

She rose up again, let him slide all the way free of her body until she was about to lose him altogether and then she dropped down hard, circled slow.

It felt so good to feel him inside her, tight and hot and so, so deep every time.

A hard thrust. A sharp twist. Her weight tumbling onto him, heavy and luscious.

Making the mattress bounce.

His head tipped back, the two of them upside down and at the foot of the bed, and he felt the tightening quiver of her grip surrounding him, telling him she was building fast. Getting close.

Good.

Castle centered his weight and the next time she slammed down, holding her hands tight to their sides, he lunged up and as she circled left, he went right.

The difference was instantaneous.

She gasped, nails biting into the palms of his hands and the angle he held her at as she spun higher and higher meant she couldn't rise and drop, swallow him up in one punishing swoop. She had to slide back and forth along him in slower, more intense sweeps.

Bellies kissing, the heat and sweat built around them, everything hot and sticky, slick with fever. Every nerve ending and cell firing, flaring, burning in a twisted helix of passion as Castle gave her _everything_.

Tight muscles coiled, clenched and released and Kate arched her neck, found his lips and let him devour her as she burst apart above him, fireworks igniting under her skin.

He rolled her as she fell, drew her hands above her head and kept her coming longer, harder, faster, with the lightning flash speed of every driven pelvic thrust.

He lost her kiss, found it again, and matched the rhythm of his tongue to their mounting crescendo until he could barely breathe.

Castle cursed against the wet line of her lips as she shuddered - tightening around him again and again as she broke apart, until he thought she would rip him in half - and his own release hit him in a furnace wave of heat, white hot spurts of bliss pouring out of him, engulfing them both in the flames.

It licked out over them for mind-blanking seconds that stretched unendingly, rippling, leaking into every pore and decimating them both.

Spent, exhausted, shimmering with sweat, Castle collapsed into her waiting arms, gulped in a mouthful of air and met her lips in a sated kiss.

* * *

"I don't think I want to post that video anymore." He hummed into the darkness a little while later, his fingers already roaming, seeking, _questing_.

"No 'Guns and Hoses'?" Kate quipped, poking at his fascination with a certain website. She lay back, spreading her thighs, lifting her ass and - oh, yes - digging her heels into the bed for leverage.

"No." He rolled onto her, trapped her, drew her hands up to her sides and held them there in one palm. His nails teased her nipples, slow steady circles bringing them to bright pink peaks before he dipped his head down to make them shine in the pitch black bedroom.

"Mmm." He hummed around her, lifted his head when she cried out at the sensation, a dark, delicious grin spreading wide on his face. "I don't want anyone else ever knowing what I'm about to do to you." He growled and her eyes opened, seeking him out.

"Gooood." Kate gasped, her lips having trouble forming the words as he slid lower, held onto her hands and yet somehow still drew her leg up and over his shoulder.

"Oh, really?" Castle nipped at her skin, heard a confession in her affirmation and used his tongue to snatch it out of her.

"Mmhmm, good cos, Castle -" She fisted her hands in his hair and threw her head back, "I forgot to turn on the camera."


End file.
